


More than just a dream

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan through blurry eyes attempts to piece together his last memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than just a dream

The sun engaged battle upon neatly fastened blinds, showing unyielding determination to creep across the shadowed walls as it's presence demanded acknowledgment. Inside the room, the smell of sex hung heavy in the air, adding more questions than answers, to tired and confused thoughts.

> _"This doesn't change anything Slim--"_
> 
> _"Nothing ever does"_

Calloused fingers previously resting behind his head, stroked over his chest, subtly brushing through the thick coverage of hair, falling upon a patch of semen, tangled within the corse strands trailing above his navel.

"Scott? ..."

A breathy tone left unheard, whilst an arm reached intently towards the vacant space, long since turned cold, achieving only a brief sense of loneliness. The experience, even if brought on by his own actions, were real.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a dabble, hmm it seemed to sit well on it's own though I am thinking of expanding with longer chapters filling out the story more. 
> 
> Originally the story was prompted with Katy Perry's song ET -- minds just wonder and it's perfect for the pair. So yeah -- possibly more to come in the future


End file.
